A Common Interest
by Crumpled Paper Hearts
Summary: Marshall wants to tease Gumball a little about his crush on Fionna, but tables turn when he is reminded of something and is embarrassed speechless from his love interest. CONTAINS: Fionna X Marshall, and a little of Fionna X Gumball, no yaoi.


"Soooooo…" The vampire teen begun with mischief in his tone,

The pink-purple young prince shifted his head and raised a brow to the rebel, "So what?"

That vampire rebel, or better known as Marshall Lee the Vampire King, tried to hold back a chuckle as the corners of his fanged-mouth twitched into a wicked smirk.

And that pink prince, Prince Bubba Gumballs, looked concerned and maybe even a little scared of his companion's wild expression. "Wh-What…?" He stuttered

Marshall laid back and flew around the room, around Prince Gumballs, and poked his shoulder playfully, staring him down.

"…Is it true you get _horny_ when Fi chews and blows bubblegum, huh?" He asked with a teasing intention, emphasis on 'horny'; his round tongue sticking out the side of his mouth as he chuckled to himself.

The Prince was speechless, a bright red colouring his 'pretty pink face' until his face looked like a brand of cherry or watermelon bubblegum. "I-I-I…" P.G. sought to look for words as sweat dripped from his forehead.

"Youuu….?" Marshall teased as he continued to hover above and poke his shoulder repeatedly.

P.G. gulped, "I-I, uh, well… m-maybe… sortaa-"

The flustered prince wasn't even able to finish his confession when the vampire king flew up higher into the room, his wicked laughter filling the castle.

"OH MY GLOB! YOU'RE SERIOUS? WHAHAHAHA! THAT'S BAT-CRAP CRAZY!" His hands clutching his well-built torso, his feet high up in the air as he did barrel rolls in mid-air.

Bubba, feet on the ground, unlike Marshall, was merely turning to crimson to complete embarrassment. He couldn't even look up, but stare at his graham-cracker floor, hands balled up into fists.

However, this prince was a smart one, his eyes brightened up like a moist right-pop in the sunlight.

With restored composure, he put his hands up to his waist and stared up to the amused vampire with a grin.

"Haha, indeed, very humorous." He fake-agreed in his mannerly-tone. "Is suppose I may ask you a question now, dear Marshall Lee?"

Said Marshall floated downward like a piece paper, and replied within snickers, "Haha, s-sure, Bubba… whatever floats your candy-coated boat"

_Checkmate_, Bubba thought to himself happily.

"When our lovely Fionna licks- or even _sucks_ the blood off her scratches after a battle, does that _arouse_ you; Marshall Lee, the Vampire King?" He asked directly with a hint of playfulness in his oh-so-posh way,

The snickers from the Vampire quickly turned into a halt, replaced with his quivering lips at the prince's question.

Gumball shot up with amazement, "Oh, haha. My friend, you're blushing! That's funny, I didn't know you had a beating heart to pump blood through your veins!" He added matter-of-factly, with genuine curiosity and laughter, pointing at the vampire's blood-scarlet face.

That memory returned itself to Marshall's thoughts…

It was just another day in the land of Aaa, and by that, it meant our brave and _'curvy'_ heroine just finished off her usual dose of monster-slashing.

"Oh my, Fionna! You're getting _quite_ experienced, it's fantastic!" Bubba Gumball said in his praising manner, a hearty smile on his lips

Fionna swung he sword out and showed off some of her tricks, "Oh really? Well… I _have_ been working out~" She said in her cherry-sweet tone, obviously flattered

At that moment a shadow, cast above her, she raised her head to come face to face with a pair of dark eyes; Marshall's eyes.

He whispered seductively to her in a dark tone, breathing out every word to have his cold, icy breath cool her slightly-sweating face, "Careful now, _princess_… I… _we_ wouldn't want to get that precious little face in bruises."

He carefully brought up his light blue fingers, in black plastic gloves, and pinched her cheek, giving a smile to the young heroine. Fionna remained her composure and just giggled along, despite her face turning into a very faint shade of pink as she scratched the back of her head.

Dear Prince Gumball merely looked away, irritated at his effortless suave.

In case you were wondering, it was broad daylight. Hence our handsome vampire had black, plastic gloves reaching to his elbows and a dark purple umbrella rested on his shoulder.

He flew past her as he caught glimpse of his dear somewhat-friend, Bubba

"Heya Bubba; my bro!" He greeted in his casual tone, and brought his fist up to bump his.

"Ahaha…" The prince chuckled weakly, "Why yes, _bretheren_, 'heya' to you too." He replied in his stiff accent, obviously confused at what a fist-bump is, as he wrapped his hand around Marshall's fist and shook it.

Marshall just grinned to himself, amused by his weirdness.

"Oh dear!" Cake, the sassy, white-and-coffee colored cat, as she examined the bruises on her 'sister', "As much as I _hate_ to admit it," She said in a exasperated sigh, "Marshall's right. You should be more careful, Fionna."

Cake always had a caring nature for her best friend, so it wasn't anything new, "Aw, brighten up, Cake." Fionna reassured "I'm fine. Just a little bit of scratches here and there."

With that, she rolled up her baby blue sleeve to reveal a slightly swollen slash across her forearm.

A worried look dawned upon the Prince's face, "Oh my, Fionna!" He burst out in worry, "We're going to need some first aid."

Marshall rolled his eyes, "Oh _puh-lease_, she's not a little toddler, Bubba. She can take care of herself." He reassured him, as if he didn't care, himself, but deep inside; there was a pang of worry.

"Yeah, Marshall's right! Glob, you're on a roll today." She agreed in giggling with her infectious bright personality, to which everyone laughed along.

As Fionna laughed, her body shook, squeezing a few drops of blood from the fresh wound.

"Fionna!" Cake yelled worriedly, then paused and turned cautiously to Marshall shivering. Seeing this, Marshall hissed happily, baring his fangs and tongue. Cake yelped in fear as her frizzy tail indicated.

Marshall smiled to himself happily, but something caught his attention at that moment.

He stared in awe as Fionna looked down upon her wound, and brought those precious, juicy lips just half-an-inch near it. Her tongue slipped out from between her lips and brushed the blood off her soft skin.

Marshall gulped.

Fionna came closer and proceeded to suck the blood from within her wound, noisy slurps were heard by Marshall's pointy-bat ears as his hands began to sweat and shake.

Of course, such slight behaviour was not noticed, except for Prince Gumball himself who looked at him confused at first, then followed his unbroken gaze towards Fionna, his face flustered with red.

Gumball quickly understood and chuckled to himself, "Lust, tch."

Unfortunately for Marshall, he was able to hear that with his sensitive vision and his face quickly turned to face him in what seemed like both a glare and a worried look; lost for words.

P.G. simply laughed at this and Fionna ceased her blood-sucking and smiled towards the other 3…

Marshall shook his head from the memory, as beads of nervous sweat poured from his forehead; making his perfectly messy jet-black hair stick to his forehead.

"I… I…" He tried to begin, but his cool was lost and he reminded himself of some nervous fool.

Tables were turned and it was Gumballs who was now laughing his ass off.

Marshall's eyes were filled with rage as he turned to an even richer shade of red, 'Sh-Shut it… Shut it _now_!" He tried to sound demanding, but continued to make a fool of himself.

P.G.'s laughter died down to mere chuckles as he wiped a tear from under his eyes, "Oh Marshall…" He called with a gleaming smile, "…I hope this will teach you not to know your place." He teased with an equally wicked smile as Marshall earlier had.

Marshall had to admit, he was impressed by him, but was still irritated. "Wh-Whatever…" he tried to change the subject.

He threw a game controlled in his direction, catching the Prince off guard as he fumbled to keep it in his hands. "Are we playing or not?" Marshall asked, regaining his composure with an evil grin.

His friend chuckled, "Alright then, Marshall Lee… prepare to earn a boot upon your rear end!" He said with burning glory

The vampire first look at the prince with confusion, mouthing out a "What…?" Then his eyes flashed up and he laughed out loud "Oohhh! Get ready to get your ass kicked?" He corrected as he flipped above the ground

Gumball smiled. Friends or not; him and the reluctant vampire had on thing in common…

…they were _both_ turned on by Fionna… and they suppose the can work their way around that.

_**Geez, it's been quite a while since I last logged on upon this site. However, I was called back from my love of Adventure Time, and my returned addiction to Yin Yang Yo and Blue Dragon, oh well.**_

_**I wasn't really expecting to actually write anything, but I was just so inspired. I might actually continue this, and make more chapters of Marshall and Gumball's friendship and common love interest with Fiona if I anyone wants me to.; which I doubt.**_

_**Anyways, Enjoy~!**_


End file.
